


More Pleasures

by Starshadow_Moon



Series: Word Games [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-11
Updated: 2005-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel shows Anise and Freya their new home on the Tau'ri. Witness their reaction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded text is the thought-speech of the symbiote; italicized text is the thought-speech of the host.

Daniel smiled in nervous amusement as Anise/Freya stared in astonishment at the scene before her. He loved to surprise Anise and Freya, but he wasn’t sure of how they’d take this surprise. He hadn’t planned on showing it to her now, but as long as she was stuck on Earth due to a malfunctioning Stargate...

He spoke nervously, “I know it’s not like the chambers in the tunnels... we Tau'ri don’t really build with crystals. I tried to make it look as close to the tunnels as I could. I hope it’s close enough.”

They said nothing, only walked further into the room, taking in the details that their mate had obviously paid careful attention to. There was some kind of pigment on the walls - the Tau'ri called it paint - which made the walls appear to be blue. However, he had not simply painted it blue, but had taken care to also put different shades of blue on the walls in certain patterns. The result was that the walls had shading and patterns very much similar to the Tok’ra’s crystal walls.

He had also covered the room’s windows with heavy blue fabrics, mindful of the fact that the tunnels did not have windows. What little light filtered through was colored blue, very much similar to the shine of the crystals. He had also used patterned fabric in blue shades to cover the bed, as the Tok’ra bed slabs were blue. He had even taken care to place upon the bed a white blanket that appeared to be made from fur. Anise smiled and approached the bed, curious to touch the blanket and see if it was really made from fur.

He noticed her petting the blanket and explained in an amused tone, “It’s not really fur. It’s made from a material on Earth called fleece, and it’s just dyed to look like fur. The pattern is snow tiger, the natural pattern of a big predator mammal. I can show you a picture of the real snow tiger later, if you want.”

She looked up at him and nodded. “I would like that. This is very soft. Is snow tiger fur truly as soft as this?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never touched a real snow tiger. They’re, sadly, very rare on this planet,” was his reply. He stood there, watching as Anise turned and strode to him. He grunted in surprise as Anise pulled him into a hard hug, then smiled and embraced her.

“Thank you, my beloved mate. It does look very much like my home in the tunnels,” she paused to kiss him, their tongues dancing an erotic dance, then pulled back to finish, “but why? Why did you do this for me?” She glanced back at the nightstands, which were topped with dozens of various crystal formations, and commented, “And you also managed to acquire crystal formations that appear quite similar to our own chamber accents. Smaller, but similar.”

He glanced at her confused but happy expression, then he diverted his gaze to the floor. Embarrassed, he admitted, “Well, I sort of just wanted to make you feel at home here. Because this is your home, too. I mean, legally. A month ago, the Earth Defense Alliance passed laws that recognize human-alien marriages, either by Earth custom or alien custom. Only the Tok’ra, the free Jaffa of Dakara, and the Hebridians qualify, so far. And right now, only the mates that can pass off as a regular human on our world are allowed to have a legal presence here, that is, they can live, work, and have families here.”

Daniel paused to take a breath and consider his next words. He looked into Anise’s eyes again, and finished, “As you’ve shown that you know enough of our culture to pass yourself off as a human, General Hammond approved your status as a full citizen of the United States.”

Anise gasped softly, trying to assimilate the full meaning of his statements. “You are saying that I am free to come to and go from Earth whenever I wish to do so? Your government recognizes our bond?”

“Pretty much, yes. You can even live here, if you wanted to. I know you probably don’t, but,” Daniel glanced around the room, “I just wanted you to have a place to call home when you were on Earth. I bet you’re tired of those base quarters by now.” He smiled and reached for her arms, rubbing them just the way that she liked him to do.

She gazed at him steadily for a few moments, then grabbed him and dragged him to the bed. They tumbled onto the white blanket, and she laughed, snuggling herself into the soft fabric. He smiled in response. He’d gotten the blanket because he’d remembered that Anise and Freya both loved to snuggle into their bed-furs, back in the tunnels. He wanted them to have that here, too.

He nuzzled her for a moment, then smiled and sat up. Pulling the edges of the blanket together, he bundled both himself and her into the soft folds, then laid back down on top of her.

She had a sudden thought, and murmured, “Daniel? We did not finish yesterday’s word game. Should we continue it now?”

He blinked, surprised by the shift in subject, then smiled. He remembered yesterday’s game, all right. They’d stopped at J, because Anise had gotten too horny and mounted him early. He chuckled and nodded, “I believe we, uh, stopped at J... which was for joining.”

Anise was about to answer, but a voice from within interrupted, _Anise, beloved, allow me to play this time, please_. Freya had enjoyed yesterday’s game through Anise, but now she wanted to play it herself.

 **Very well, my beloved. You may play this time... but do be quick. I can not tolerate waiting for too long!**

 _Of course, Anise. Neither can I_ , Freya mentally murmured as she took control from Anise. “Yes, I believe that the next letter is K... which would be for kissing,” she said, as she pulled Daniel down for a deep kiss.

Daniel was startled when he heard the host-voice, but quickly realized that Freya had taken control for this game session. He couldn’t blame her; she hadn’t gotten to play last time. He chuckled, but as soon as his lips met hers, he was concerned only with sweet desire and satisfaction.

After a few moments, he dragged his mouth from hers and bantered, “L is for lust.” It was an emotion that he had plenty of at the moment.

Freya grinned and petted his back, murmuring, “I also feel lust, my beloved. Hmm... M is for mating.” Her hands pushed down on the small of his back while her hips shot up to meet his.

He got her hint. Chuckling, he responded, “Can’t you wait? You’re hornier than Anise was yesterday! Or do you just want to... get... naked? N is for naked, you know...”

She flipped him over and began tearing his clothes off, giggling, “Yes, I know. Just as I know that O is for orgasm, which is what I am craving!”

Deep laughter rang off the walls as Daniel watched Freya rip his clothes off. Once she was done, he flipped her over, and while rapidly removing her clothes, softly sang to her, “And P is for passionate. You’re very passionate, my love.”

She was panting now, almost too aroused to think about anything except copulating with Daniel. “You know that I enjoy your singing voice. It is so sensual. It makes me...” she trailed off, getting a brilliant idea for the letter that did not have many words in the Tau'ri language, “It makes me quiver. Q is for quiver.”

He laughed, pleased at Freya’s growing ability with one of his native languages, and commented, “You’re getting better. I should teach you Egyptian next.”

“Egyptian?” Now Freya was confused. How did Daniel go from quiver to Egyptian?

“It’s my other native language.” He reached down and stroked her breasts, determined to pleasure her beyond her wildest dreams.

“Oh, from the country...” she had trouble finishing her sentence because her mate was now stroking and moving closer to her hips, “... in which you were born?” She reached up with her hands again to hold him to her, trying to encourage him to enter her. Now.

“Yeah. You’re getting better with American-English. I was thinking that I should start teaching you Egyptian soon.” He moaned as she started to gyrate against him and mumbled, “Uh, speaking of words, I think I’ll go with... R is for relief. I need sexual relief right now, Freya. Let me in, please.”

“That is what I have been trying to get you to do, beloved,” was her reply. Laughing, she flipped him over and sheathed him, moaning at the sensual feeling of having him deep within her.

Surprised, he blinked, then laughed in sensual amusement; Anise wasn’t the only one to enjoy being on top. Freya was dominant, too. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust hard, enjoying the sensation of her riding him. Freya moaned again and kissed him hard, making him forget everything else except getting more pleasure, because she was already beyond rational thought.

They made very good use of the bed, the walls, the floor, and the bed again before the night was over.


End file.
